The Vulpine Dovakiin
by KiwiTheGoat
Summary: In a would, where dragons terrorize the sky's and a voice has the capability of tearing the land apart, follow the journey of a young... look just read the damn story. I don't know what else to say.


**Howdy y'all? How are you doing today? Good? Good. Anyway, this is the story that'll run along with Tales of the Sweet & Sour. This Naruto/Skyrim fanfic will be the more serious and plot driven of the two, so hopefully you guys like it.**

 **I'll put all the rest of this stuff at the end of the chapter. And before you get to the story, I'd like to shout out Ryujomaru15 for helping me with this story and different ideas for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I, without a shadow of a doubt, own everything in this fanfic. I own both Skyrim and Naruto. Duh.**

 _"Naruto"_ Normal Speech.

"Naruto"

Normal Thoughts.

 **"Mortal"** Deadra/Dragons/Dremora/Divines Normal Speech.

 _ **"Mortal"**_ Deadra/Dragons/Dremora/Divines Normal Thoughts.

 **Warning: This fanfic contains almost everything you'd expect from a M-rated fanfiction. Strong language, blood and gore, drug use, violence, etc. But most importantly, there will be, drum roll please… Lemons. This story will contain lemons. Not every two chapters, but enough to keep the pervs interested.**

 **Anyway on to the story...**

 _ **Chapter One**_

"Hahaha! You gotta be faster than that Ralof!"

"What's wrong blondie? The snow too thick for you?!"

"Keep laughing all you want kitty! I'll get you eventually! You too Hadvar!"

All laughter stopped after Ralof's comeback. Hadvar stopped running and covered his mouth to stifle a laugh as he pointed at Ralof.

"Ohhhh! Now you've done it Ralof. You know Naruto hates when you call him that." He said with a grin.

"Hmph! And what is the little kitty gonna do? Scratch me?" Ralof asked with a mocking smirk on his face, knowing how riled up his furry friend was getting. He knew what was coming next when he heard the low growl of his friend. He only grinned in excitement along with Hadvar.

"I'm not...a kitty cat." Naruto said, his reddish orange fur bristling with a mixture of excitement and anger. He then turned around to face the blond Nord child, his long tail swishing back and forth behind him and his unnaturally long ears twitching on his head. His brows were furrowed yet he had a smile on his face. "I'M. A. KHAJIIT!"

Before Ralof could react Naruto had already sprinted to him and tackled him to the ground, both of them laughing as they fell. They soon became nothing but a ball of red and yellow as they kicked up snow.

"Hey! I wanna play too!" Hadvar suddenly yelled, drawing the two boy's attention. They looked over just in time to see the red headed Nord boy jump above them with a large smile on his face.

Sitting on the porch of their house Gerdur, Ralof's older sister, and Alvor sat looking at the three boys as they play fought on the ground. Alvor laughed as he looked at the little friends having fun, before nudging Gerdur with his elbow.

"They sure do have quite a bond, huh? I can't imagine anything that'd actually separate them." He said, slightly cringing as Naruto landed an elbow drop on the poor Hadvar.

Gerdur laughed as she looked as Hadvar put the furry boy in a full nelson. "Yeah. It'd take nothing short of a catastrophe to break them apart. Hope it doesn't come to that though. Ouch! That's gonna hurt in the morning." She pointed out as Naruto swatted Ralof on his butt with a fallen tree branch.

"What is Naruto anyway? I mean , he says he's a Khajiit, and he has the fur with the tail and ears, yet he looks so different from the other Khajiit wanderers who stop by at the Inn." Alvor said as he looked at the furry boy. "He looks more like a fox if you ask me. It's just...strange?"

"Are you calling my son weird, Alvor?" A voice from behind the two young adults asked. The couple turned around to see Hadvar and Naruto's mom, Elnora.

Elnora was a beautiful Nord woman who had lightly tanned skin and stood at 5'9. She had dark brown hair that was tied in a long braid in the back with two braids that wrapped around the top of her head like a circlet. Her eyes were a chocolate brown colour. **( AN: Just imagine Daenerys' hair from Game of Thrones. It's the closest thing to what I'm thinking of.)** She was dressed in a long, short sleeved, dark green dress that went down the bottom of her knees with a grey apron over it. She wore a pair of brown leather boots with a small bronze buckle at the top.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Alvor with an offended expression. Gerdur almost laughed when she saw Alvor sputtering for a response, knowing she was only joking around.

"Wha-! No, no! I was just...uh, saying how um... UNIQUE...Naruto is compared to his race. That's all. I swear!" He said quickly, waving his hands in front of him.

"Relax, Alvor. I was just joking." Elnora said with a smile. She then looked between her brother and Gerdur as she laughed at him.

Back with Naruto and his friends, the boys were still wrestling on the ground, before they stopped at Naruto's word.

"Wait! Guys stop!" Naruto yelled, stopping the boys and saving Hadvar from a deadly pinch on his leg.

"Come on, Naruto. Don't tell us you're tired already." Ralof groaned out as they all stood up, covered in snow.

"Yeah, Naruto. What's wrong?" Hadvar asked.

"I heard something." He said after a pause.

Ralof threw his hands up in exasperation at that while Hadvar closed his eyes and shook his head. "You stopped us because your rabbit ears heard something?!" Ralof yelled.

"I'm serious guys! It came from over there." Naruto said, pointing towards the east town gates. **(AN: The one you go through when you enter Riverwood.)**

"Dammit, Naruto. You really are a kitty cat aren't you?"

"Hey!"

"Tch. Whatever, I'll show you how much of a chicken you're being right now." Ralof said as he began to walk to the gates.

Ralof walked over to the gate and looked around, before he suddenly dove into the bushes with a yell. The two boy's yelled and Alvor, Gerdur, and Elnora rushed into the street to see what was going on.

Before they could rush in to save him, he popped back out of the bushes with a smile as he held a small white rabbit in his hands.

"This is what you were scared of Naruto? A little winter bunny? Hahaha!" Ralof bursted out laughing along with Hadvar. The three older ones only chuckled to themselves as Naruto's tail bristled.

"I never said I was scared idiot!" Naruto yelled in defense, the fur around his cheeks suddenly becoming redder in embarrassment. This only served to amplify the laughter. He was about to yell again when his ears twitched again and his eyes widened when he saw a large silhouette running up behind the unsuspecting blond.

"RALOF, WATCH OUT! BEAR!" Naruto yelled, causing the Ralof to turn around and watch the bear run at him. He was paralyzed with fear, but he quickly found himself pushed out of the way by Naruto just as the bear swiped it's huge paw at him.

This resulted in Naruto being swatted across his chest by the large claws and paw of the bear, but not before Naruto had slashed at its left eye with his own set of razor sharp claws. He flew into a wooden post that held directional arrows, and began to blink in and out of consciousness.

"NARUTO!" The females and his two friends yelled. The bear stood up on its hind legs and roared, drawing the attention of the whole town, before running off into the forest to tend to its new scar.

Elnora ran over to Naruto and knelt down next to him, placing his head in her lap. Soon the whole town surrounded them as tears began to stream down Elnora's face.

"Naruto! Naruto, come on honey. You're gonna be fine." She said as her hands shakingly hovered over his wound across his chest. His reddish orange fur becoming damp with crimson blood. Four large scars ran from his right pectoral to his left, and, while not visible, she knew it had to be bruised with how hard the bear slapped him.

"I-Im fine, mom. Is R-Ralof o-okay?" He asked as he began to feel his eyelids getting heavy.

"Yes, Naruto. He...He's okay, he's safe." Elnora reassured him, making him nod with a grin.

"Can you tell him...that...he got saved by a kitty cat?" He asked in-between breaths. Elnora's heart started accelerating when Naruto's breaths began to become more labored. She only calmed down when she saw that his chest was still rising and falling, showing that he was still alive.

"I will, Naruto. I will." She said as she wiped her tears. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, seeing Alvor looking at Naruto. She got up and stepped back to let him pick up the unconscious boy.

"Get some rest, tiger. We'll see you in the morning." She said as she kissed his forehead, before stepping back to let Alvor take Naruto into the house to lay him down. She turned around to see Ralof being comforted by Hadvar and his sister, Gerdur.

Elnora sighed before she turned to walk to her house to check on Naruto, but she stopped when she felt a tug at her dress. Looking down, she was met with the worried face of, Camilla Valerius. A cute Imperial girl with brown hair and hazel green eyes.

"Miss Elnora. Is Naruto gonna be okay?" She asked, concern written all across her face.

Elnora smiled at Camilla's concern for her sons wellbeing. She kneeled down and grabbed her hands while giving her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Camilla. You know how strong Naruto is. He'll be back up in no time. But I'll make sure to tell him that you asked about him." She said.

Camilla's eyes widened before she grabbed Elnora's hand before she could walk off. "No! I-I mean, Naruto doesn't need to know. He...um...just don't tell him I asked. Please?" She begged with a look of panic.

"Hmm. Why? Don't you want him to know you made sure he was okay?" She asked, confused.

"Well, yeah. But…" Camilla trailed off, suddenly finding the ground more interesting.

Elnora thought for a moment, why she didn't want Naruto to know, before she gasped in realization. "You like him don't you?" She asked with a teasing grin.

Camilla's eyes widened in fear before she grabbed onto the woman again. "Please don't tell him Miss Elnora. I-I'll convince my daddy to give your family a twenty percent discount on all purchases at the shop. Just please don't tell him."

Elnora's eyes widened at that. To get a discount from that con artist that Camilla called father was a once in a century of lifetimes opportunity. It's not extortion if they offered first right? _"Besides, I'm just gonna make sure this plays more in my favor. Nothing serious."_

"Hmm? Thirty percent."

"Twenty."

"Twenty five."

"Fifteen."

"What?! Twenty!"

"Deal! Thanks Miss Elnora!" Camilla said as she ran off to her dad to tell him about her successful negotiation. _"Lucan's gonna be so jealous!"_ She thought with a devious smile.

Elnora stood still as her mind processed what had just happened, before she finally caught up.

"I just got swindled… by a girl who's barely a year into puberty." She said, completely shocked at how the situation had turned on her. _"That little minx."_ She sighed and walked into her house, now upset at the missed opportunity for, essentially, discounted merchandise and food. Right before she closed the door, she heard something that made her eye twitch in frustration.

"That's my girl!"

 **-Naruto's Subconscious-**

The feeling of freezing cold water against his face caused Naruto to shoot up from the ground with a yelp.

"Gah! What the hell?! Why the hell is that water so cold?! And why am I in water in the first place?!" He yelled out loud, shaking the water from his fur. Looking around in front of him, and he saw was darkness. Just pitch black.

"Where am I? Why aren't I in Riverwood?"

" **You're in you're mind, kit. And I brought you here because I finally found an opportunity to converse with you."** A deep, dark voice said behind him.

Naruto slowly turned around to see a humongous red fox with big, slitted red eyes. It was at least as tall as his house back in Riverwood. But compared to Naruto, who was only 4'10, the fox might as well been the size of Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Divines..." Naruto whispered incredulously. "What are you?" He asked, trying not to sound too terrified. He was doing a pretty good job, if you could ignore his entire body shaking and the rapid beating of his heart.

" **You may call me, Kyūbi."** Kyūbi said. Naruto had a feeling that that wasn't it's real name, but he decided not to ask about it.

"A-are you a Daedric Prince?" Naruto asked. The thought of meeting a Daedric Prince was a lot more scary than it sounds. To him at least.

The fox chuckled before shaking its head in a negative. **"No. I am not a Prince. But I am a daedra. And though I may not be a Prince, I have the power to defeat most of them in single combat."** Kyūbi said, boasting.

"You can beat a Daedric Prince?! Awesome!" Naruto said in excitement. While he was still kinda terrified, it was quickly being washed away by his curiosity and excitement.

" **Indeed. I have bested many other daedra who were stupid enough to have dared to challenge me."**

"That's so cool." Naruto said, almost starstruck. But this new bit of information only created another question. "So? What does a daedra want with me?"

" **It's time we've talked mortal. About why I'm here and how this affects you. And for me to tell you about something very important."** Kyūbi paused, gauging Naruto's expression, before continuing. **"Your origins."**

"My...origins? But, I'm a Khajiit. I was adopted by my mom, Elnora, from the orphanage in Riften when I was a just a kitten." Naruto said.

" **Your adoptive mother loves you very much Naruto. That is the reason why she lied to you about where you're from and who you really are."**

"Wait? What do you mean she lied to me? She wouldn't lie about something like that." Naruto said, defending his mother.

" **While you are correct, she would not lie to you out of ill intent, she would lie to protect you."**

"So..if she lied to me, then who am I? What am I? Where am I from?" Naruto bombarded Kyūbi with question after question, stopping when the fox raised its paw. He took notice that the fox had odd human-like hands and arms.

" **You're part of an ancient race of beast folk called the Lilmothiit. A race that was thought to have gone extinct back in the second era. They were similar to the Khajiit in terms of structure. Both being highly evolved mammals. But unlike the Khajiit, who are more feline in appearance, you are more vulpine, like a fox. They resided in Black Marsh, and they were one of the only races besides Argonians, the natives, to be able to survive it's poisonous environment. Most believe they died out during the Knahaten Flu."**

"But, if they had survived all those years in the poison before, why were they suddenly su-suspecta-." He knew the word, he just didn't know how to say it.

" **Susceptible."**

"Yeah! Susceptible! If they lived in Black Marsh for so long before, then why were suddenly susceptible to the diseases then?" He asked. He was happy to know that he was part of an ancient race, but was sad knowing that he might be the only one left of his people.

" **Well, that is why that belief is false. Like Argonians, the Lilmothiit were resistant to most poisons and diseases. They had to adapt to the environment to survive. But no. They weren't killed by the Knahaten Flu, they were driven out by the Argonians. Due to differences in religion, their disagreements turned to war. The Argonians worshipped the Hist, mystical trees located in the center of Black Marsh. The Lilmothiit worshiped daedra. Specifically, me."** Kyūbi said, causing Naruto's eyes to go a big as dinner plates.

"Th-They worshipped you?! But...I thought you said that you weren't a Daedric Prince?"

" **I'm not a Daedric Prince. Daedric Princes are the oldest of the daedra. Since they are considered the most powerful, they are called Daedric Princes. As far as your people were concerned, I was the strongest Daedric Prince. When in actuality, neither are correct. But due to my power to defeat most of them in combat, I was seen as a Prince."**

"Did you tell them that you weren't a Daedric Prince?" Naruto asked.

" **Of course. I have too much pride to let mortals think of me as all powerful, when in actuality, I'm not. I'd be looked at as a liar amongst the daedra. No. I told them the truth. They simply thought otherwise. They worshipped me because we both have the appearance of foxes. They thought that it was meant to be that they worshipped me."**

"And you just let them worship you, knowing you were a false god?" Naruto asked, kinda angry that he allowed his people to worship someone who lied to them.

" **Like I said. Everything they did, was completely from their own will. I told them I wasn't a Daedric Prince, and they refused to believe me. Simple as that."** Kyūbi told him, still as calm as ever.

Naruto decided to drop the subject. Despite Kyūbi's seemingly calm expression, he could see the hurt behind its eyes. Ever since he was little he's been good with picking up on other's emotions. Especially negative ones.

"Okay? Oh! If the Lilmothiit went extinct back in the second era, then how am I alive in the fourth?"

" **After the Argonians drove them out of Black Marsh, they went to different provinces. Never staying in one place. From Valenwood to Orsinium. They were nomads. But they eventually settled on a large island off the coast of Elsweyr after being given some ships by the Redguards. There they took different cultures and mixed them to make their own. But they were mostly inspired by the Akavir."**

"But not everyone stayed there, did they?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer. He wanted to ask about the Akavir, but he decided that wasn't important right now.

" **Correct. They spread out all over Tamriel, avoiding large settlements and cities as to not draw too much attention to them. They lived like the Snow Elves, or Falmer as they're called now, except instead of living underground, they lived above ground. But despite separating, they never stopped worshipping me, some even spreading word of me. They didn't heed my warnings."** Kyūbi said, looking down at the ground with closed eyes.

"Wha-What happened? Did something happen to them?" Naruto asked.

" **The Daedric Princes. They saw the power that I was gaining over the mortal plane. As you can guess, they didn't appreciate my rising in power."** The fox paused to calm itself before continuing. **"None of the ones who cared could beat me in combat. And with the power I was gaining from my influence, I was strong, eventually being on par with some of the strongest Daedric Princes."**

"Then what went wrong? If you were the strongest, then you should've been alright." Naruto said, confused as to where this was leading.

" **Correct. They couldn't beat me. But mortals...they could most certainly kill mortals. Unlike most Daedra who are worshipped, I cared about my followers. And since they couldn't beat me directly, they were cowards and went after my followers. They used a powerful spell to wipe out all of the Lilmothiit on that island, leaving only a few thousand spread out around Tamriel. But my people were courageous, brave, and loyal. They tried to fight the daedric forces, but it was all in vain."** Kyūbi finished.

"If-if they were wiped out, then how am I here?"

The question brought a small smile onto Kyūbi's face, as if it was reminiscing. **"Your mother, Kushina, was a...she was one of my most devoted followers, but her husband, Minato Namikaze, wasn't. He had been one of the smarter people, who knew that I wasn't a Daedric Prince, but he respected me, for my strength. And I too respected him."** Kyūbi stopped so that Naruto could process the information. **"My power had started to weaken until I was back to my original self. Still strong, but not enough to fend off multiple Princes at one time. Once the others knew of this, they came after me. But your mother wasn't going to let those cowards jump me. But there was only so much she could do, so she begged Minato to help save me."**

"But, not to sound rude or anything. But what could he do? If he was just a mortal, then what could he do against a bunch of Daedric Princes?."

" **Your father was a very powerful mage, probably one of the most talented to ever exist on Nirn. He even rivaled some of the Psijic Order mages. And while he wasn't a Daedric Prince, he could damn well give some of them a run for their money."** Hearing how powerful his father was made Naruto excited, knowing that he was gonna be just as strong someday. **"Kushina begged him to help and, out of kindness that not many people in this world possessed, he helped me."** Kyūbi had a small smile on its face as it thought about the couple who he owed his life to.

"How did he do it?" Naruto was completely entranced by the story now. It felt like when Alvor would tell him stories about the creepy draugr up in Bleak Falls Barrow, and how they were ancient Nord heroes back when they were alive.

" **He sealed me in you through the use of a powerful spell, that not even the ancients know about. But the spell had a side effect... whoever used it, would forfeit their life."**

"So he's... he's dead?" Naruto asked, tearing up slightly. Kyūbi only nodded as it stared at the ground. "And I'm guessing my mom is too?" He didn't really need an answer because he had already guessed it. Besides, the further slumping of the giant fox's shoulders was just as clear as out right saying it.

"But wait, if it wasn't a spell made by the ancients, then how did my dad know it?" Naruto asked, under the impression that if it wasn't made by the ancient beings, then it didn't exist.

" **He created it himself."**

 **-Elnora's House, downstairs-**

Elnora could be seen sitting in a wooden chair next to the sleeping form of Naruto. She hadn't left his side since Alvor finished bandaging him. She had no choice but to be worried. The only movement Naruto had shown was the occasional toss and turn anyone would have when sleeping. But after being sent flying several feet by a bear paw, the occasional toss and turn was seen as uncomfortableness and pain.

" _Such a strong boy you are, Naruto."_ She thought to herself with a small smile, looking over Naruto.

Naruto was a short boy, standing at only 4'10, as compared to Hadvar and Ralof who were both 5'1. He had dark orange slitted eyes and long rabbit-like ears. Black lines connected his eyes to the inside of his ears, which were completely black. He had a long and narrow muzzle, with a black nose and whiskers. The fur at the top of his head spiked out in different directions, giving the impression of spiky hair. **(Just imagine an anthropomorphic Kyubi, with just one tail)**

Elnora almost jumped when she felt Naruto's arms suddenly move. She looked up to see Naruto looking at her with curious, slitted, eyes.

"Mom?" Naruto asked, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Naruto! You-you're awake! Thank the Divines, you're okay!" She yelled with happy tears, hugging onto Naruto as tight as she could.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the air rush from his body as his relieved mother squeezed him.

"Mom. I...umm…" Naruto started but stopped when he saw the teary eyed woman look him in the eyes. _"Dammit. I can't bring this up now. I'll look like an asshole."_ He was having an internal fight with himself. She he call her out on her lying to him, or should he just forget it?

" **It's up to you kit. Do what you think you should do."**

" _I've got to ask her. If I don't I'll never get answers."_ Naruto thought to the Kyūbi, who nodded. He grabbed Elnora by her shoulders and pushed her away gently. "Mom, listen. I've umm...I know that you've been...lying to me. About my origins. And how I got here. And how you knew I had a daedra sealed in me." Naruto said, looking down at his lap.

If he was looking up at his mom, he would've saw her eyes widen as she unwrapped her arms from him. "I'm...s-sorry, Naruto. I only-!"

"Mom. I know. You only lied to protect me. But from what? Was I in danger of something?" He asked her. Though he only saw hesitation and fear in her eyes. "Mom, I need to know." Naruto pleaded to her, making her look up at him.

Elnora sighed before standing up from the bed. "I had planned to tell you when you were older. When you could protect yourself on your own." She said, looking at the wall.

Naruto stood up and walked to her, a slight limp in his step due to being bedridden. "Who mom? Who would I need to protect myself from?" Naruto asked, walking to stand in front of her.

"The Vigilant of Stendarr! If word got out that a boy housed a daedra, they wouldn't stop until you were dead. Believing your death was a necessary sacrifice to vanquish it. And I-I couldn't let that happen, not after the promise I made your mother."

"My...mother." Naruto said expectantly.

"Yes. I might as well tell you how you got here in the first place. Here, sit down." She said, walking back over to the bed and sitting down. Naruto sat next to her, his eyes still on her as he told her the story.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Elnora was sitting by the fire drinking a cup of warm milk, rubbing her hand on her large belly. She had been sitting here for a few hours now, listening to the rain falling and thunder. She wanted to move and go to sleep, but she felt something was...off tonight. Something strange. Just as she was about to take another sip of the milk, she heard a loud knock on the door._

 _Tilting her head, she stood up and went over to the door. As soon as it was cracked open, the door flew open and she found herself at the tip of a golden broadsword. She couldn't see who the person was due to the dark. But she knew they must've been soaking wet from the storm._

" _Don't move. Turn around and back into the house nice and slow, I don't want to hurt you. But I will if I have to." A feminine voice said to her. Elnora could hear the fear in her voice, but along with that fear was promise and convection. She knew not to push, so she turned and walked forward slowly._

" _Listen…" Elnora said after the woman had closed the door. "...I can help you if you need anything. All you have to do is ask." She said as calmly as she could._

 _There was silence for a few moments before the woman asked something that made Elnora grow three sizes. "Can I trust you enough to care for my child." The woman said evenly._

" _What?" Elnora turned around to face the woman and was, to say the least, shocked at what she saw._

 _The woman was at least 5'7, and covered from head to toe in red fur. She had long red rabbit-like ears and slitted violet coloured eyes. Black lines connected her her eyes and ears, and she also had black lips. She had straight, long red hair that went down to the top of her butt. A long fluffy tail, the same colour as her fur, was located just above her butt. If she had to guess, the tail was about three feet in length._

 _But what shocked Elnora the most was the state of the woman. She wore a sleeveless leather vest with buckles and straps that was stained in blood with rips and cuts. She had arrows sticking out of her legs, blood staining her brown leather trousers. Elnora had no clue how the woman was even walking. But her boots, also leather, were covered in mud, showing that she had been walking or running for a while._

" _Oh Gods." She could barely whisper the shocked gasp out. This woman, if her injuries were anything to go by, should've been dead ten times over by now. Not to mention the extreme exhaustion she must be feeling. "W-who did this to you?" She said as she rushed forward to grab the woman and walk her over to a chair._

" _It was the Vigilant...of Stendarr. They're after my baby." She said breathing heavily. Elnora now noticed the sling she had around her neck and looked inside of it. A small sleeping bundle of reddish orange fur was presented to her, his little tail curled around his body._

" _He's cute. But I've never seen a Khajiit that looks like him or his mother.." She said to herself. Shaking her head to focus on the more important matter, she fed the woman the warm cup of milk she was previously drinking. "Why are the Vigilant after your son?"_

" _Because those ignorant assholes don't know anything about sealing. They think my son is possessed by the Daedric Prince, Kyūbi no Kitsune." She stopped to catch her breath before continuing. "They raided our village after a jealous traitor sent word to the Vigilant, that my son housed a Daedric Prince." The woman looked up at Elnora and pleaded to her. "Please. You've got to take care of my son. I've already lost his father, and I won't let little Naruto parish too. I see that you're pregnant, so I hope I can trust you." She said desperately._

" _I-I-I don't know what to say. This is all so sudden." Elnora said, rubbing her temples._

" _Please. I-I'm already dying as we speak. I need to know that my son will be safe in your care."_

 _Elnora could only stare in silence at the desperate woman, looking between her and the little baby boy. On one hand, she already had a kid on the way, though it might as well be two since her brother, Alvor, acted like a child all the time. On the other hand, she couldn't just let this baby, Naruto, be raised in a life of running from place to place. And with a dying mother, this was a clear decision._

" _What's your name, miss?" Elnora asked as she took the baby. The woman stood up quickly and walked back to the door._

" _Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. Thank you for taking my son into your custody. I doubt that'll be able to repay the favor, I'm sorry." She looked down at the small bundle of fur and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry that I will never be able to be there for you physically." She then put two fingers where the baby's heart was. "But I'll always be here. Through everything. I know you'll be a strong and handsome man someday. I just know it." She said with a teary eyed smile as she released a shuddering breath. "I love you, Naru-chan. Know this forever..." She bent down to put her muzzle on Naruto's forehead, giving him a loving kiss. "... and always."_

 _Elnora suddenly found the golden sword pressed against her stomach, making her look up into Kushina's eyes. "Take it. This is for Naruto when he finally learns of the truth, and it is his time to fend for himself. He is in your care now. Thank you…?"_

" _E-Elnora Cydonia." Kushina nodded and, as if she was the embodiment of wind itself, she was gone._

 _Elnora closed the door and walked back into the living room towards the seats at the fireplace. She took a seat and looked down at the furry baby. "Well. He is kinda cute. Like a little fox. Naruto huh? Naruto Uzumaki." She thought to herself. She jumped when the front door suddenly crashed open and a loud voice rang throughout the house. She turned around quickly and brandished the gold sword, ready to protect her new son. But she only sweat dropped at the person who came wobbling drunkenly through the door._

" _Ohhhh! There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red who came to-! Oh, Elnora!" Alvor, the town's blacksmith and Elnora's brother, sang with a half empty bottle of Honningbrew Mead in his hand._

" _Ugh! I can smell his breath from over here." Elnora thought, scrunching her nose in disgust. "Alvor! What have I told you about yelling in the house!?"_

" _Oh? Sorry sister. I didn't know you were awake." He said, scratching his head with the bottle of Honningbrew Mead. That's when he noticed the small bundle in her hands. "Umm. I thought Hadvar wasn't due till another month?" He pointed out._

" _You're right, but this isn't Hadvar." Seeing his face twist farther into confusion, she presented the baby to him. "Say hello to Naruto. The new addition to the family." She said with a smile._

 _Alvor looked at the furry baby, before looking back up at her with a raised eyebrow. "A Khajiit? Where in Oblivion did you get a Khajiit baby from?" He asked._

" _Umm... adoption? Hehe." She laughed nervously._

" _Oh? Okay!" He said with a wide grin, taking the baby into his arms. "Huh? He's actually kinda...cute." He said with a small smile. "He's gonna be a little heart breaker when he gets older." They both were surprised when the baby woke up, showing his dark orange slitted eyes. Naruto let out a yip-like giggle and grabbed onto Alvor's beard. "Okay!" Alvor yelled as the baby pulled on his beard._

 _Elnora could only smile as she watched her brother laugh with the baby, as he played with him._

" _This...might actually work out. Little Naruto."_

 _-Flashback End-_

Elnora smiled as she remembered how Naruto had came to be in her life.

" **So… she knows about me being sealed in you… or she knows of something being inside of you. What will you do?"** The Kyūbi asked it's host.

" _I can't stay here, if the Vigilant of Stendarr are out for me. If they're willing the wipe out the last of my race to get to me, then they'll have no remorse about razing a town to get to me."_ He thought to himself, before trying to come up with a way to bring up the topic.

"Mom." He said, getting her attention. "You said that my mother was on the run from the Vigilant of Stendarr? I don't think it'll be safe for me to stay in Riverwood any longer." He told her.

Elnora's eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion Naruto was giving to her. "What? No! Wouldn't it be safer here, where you have people that'll protect you?"

"It would, but it would also put everyone I care about in danger. The Vigilant is my problem to deal with. No one should get hurt trying to protect something they don't understand." He said. "If they killed the last of my people to get to me, then they'll run through everyone here without a second thought. It isn't safe for me to be here, mom. You have to let me do this." He said as he grabbed her hand and looked up at her.

She wanted to argue, to find some reason to keep him here in Riverwood, but she couldn't. He was right. Nobody in town had any combat training or experience, except for her brother. But one person alone couldn't fend off an attack from a horde of daedra hunters. As much as she hated the idea, she had to let him go.

"Alright. I don't like it, but you're right." She admitted, before pulling Naruto in for a hug. "But you have to tell everyone why. It'll break their hearts if you just up and left without saying goodbye." She told him.

Naruto nodded at that, seeing her logic behind it. If he left without telling anyone suddenly, then it'd make returning back when he was older a lot more difficult.

"Where is everyone, mom?" Naruto asked. "I'd rather leave now, in the morning. It'll give me enough time to leave Skyrim and figure out where to go from there."

"They're at Ralof and Gerdur's house, waiting for you to wake up." She told him. He nodded and tried to get up, but winced from his still sore chest. "Stop. You stay here, I'll go get the others." She said, grabbing his shoulders and gently pushing him back down. She then stood up and walked upstairs and out the house, leaving Naruto alone.

" _Do you think this is a good idea, Kyūbi? Leaving town and telling my friends and family why?"_ The boy asked the daedra as he sat back up on the bed.

" **A good idea? No. The less anybody knows, the safer everyone is. But it was necessary if you planned on returning when you're older. Telling them will make mending the relationship easier than if you left without a peep."** Kyūbi told him. **"All you can hope for now, is that they'll understand your reasonings."**

" _Yeah, you're right."_ Naruto thought back in response. Carefully as to not agitate his sore chest, he stood up from the bed. "Besides. How bad could this possibly go?" He reassured himself as he made his way up the stairs.

 **-10 minutes later-**

Naruto was calmly sitting down at the table, eating fish soup, when the front door suddenly burst open with two frantic looking boys rushing through.

"Naruto!" Both Hadvar and Ralof yelled in unison, their gaze aimed at the vulpine boy. "What the hell do you mean you're leaving?!" Right after they finished talking, everyone else walked through the door. Elnora, Alvor, Gerdur, and Camilla.

Naruto could only stare in shock at 1; the loud entrance the two had made and 2; how they already knew that he was leaving. Only him and his mom knew, that meant that she…

"Mooooooom?" Naruto said out in a long groan.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But they kept hounding me when I said you wanted to talk to everyone."

"Are you really going to leave Skyrim, Naruto?" Alvor asked seriously, stepping forward and bringing silence to the room.

The room was quiet for a moment before Naruto finally answered. "Yeah, Uncle Alvor. I plan on leaving this morning." He said, nodding his head.

"But, why?" Hadvar asked, gaining everyone's attention. "Why would you leave the place you lived your whole life? Why all of a suddenly?"

Naruto sighed before sitting up in the chair he was sitting in. "Well, it's a long and complicated story. You might want to sit down for this." He cautioned, making everyone grab a seat.

"Okay. So the reason I'm leaving is because…"

 **-10 minutes later-**

"... and that is why I have to leave Riverwood." Naruto finished, taking a deep breath from the long winded story.

The room fell silent as everyone tried to process all the information that was just fed to them.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Hadvar asked.

"I don't know. Ten? Twelve years?" The fox boy estimated. In truth, he planned to return when he was sure he could protect himself, and the people around him.

Alvor stepped forward and place his hand on Naruto's shoulder, making him look up at him. "If you feel that this is what you must do, then do it. Nobody here will hold it against you."

Naruto looked around the room to see everyone's somewhat reluctant but still supportive head nods.

"Thanks, everyone. I guess I should start getting ready to head off." He said, standing up and walking back downstairs to gather his things, leaving the others to think about how much of a selfless person he was to do what he was gonna do.

 **-1 hour later-**

And hour after everyone had been given the full scoop of the situation and Naruto's plan, we find everyone standing at the gate leading to Helgen and Falkreath.

Naruto, having put on clothing suitable for travel and protection. He had on a beige long sleeve tunic under a rough brown leather vest with baggy cotton pants the same color as his tunic. On his feet, he had on a pair of brown leather boots. For weapons, he had a quiver and hunting bow strapped across his chest with an iron dagger clasped onto the quiver strap. Around his waist, he had a belt that held his mother golden longsword.

"I guess this is it." Naruto said, breaking the silence. "I know that you all want me to stay, but I'd never be able to forgive myself if I let any of you get hurt because of me and my situation."

"It's fine, Naruto. You don't have to explain anything. We know why you're doing this." Elnora said as she walked up to him and gave him a final hug. "I'm proud of you, Naruto. Your mother would be proud of you too."

"I know." Naruto said, looking up at her with a smile. "She just told me she was." He said, causing her to smile too and hug him tighter.

For a moment, the scene between mother and adoptive son was beautiful…

Until Ralof decided to speak.

"Alright! Enough with the sappy moo-Hey?!"

"Shut up, Ralof! Can't you see they were having a moment?" Havdar asked after cutting the blond boy off by smacking the back of his head.

"It's fine, Hadvar. I know why Ralof's so upset." Naruto said, before pointing at him. "He's gonna miss me the most out of everyone."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Then why were you crying last night and praying to Talos that your friend would stay?" Gerdur asked with a sly grin, which made everyone else, besides Ralof, grin as well.

Ralof stuttered as he tried to come up with a response.

Soon, Naruto walked up to him and hugged him.

"Don't worry, blondie. Time will pass quicker than you think, and soon I'll be back here where I belong." Naruto said reassuringly.

"Swear to Talos."

"I swear to Talos." He promised before releasing Ralof from the hug. "Now how about you swear to not wet your pillows crying about me at night?" He asked mockingly, causing Ralof to punch him in the arm, and the other to laugh.

Laughing as he rubbed his arm, Naruto walked back over to the gate. Smiling, he waved goodbye to everyone and turned to begin on his journey.

A new chapter in Naruto's life was beginning. With his mother's sword, and the powerful daedra, Kyūbi no Kitsune, he embarked on his journey to become stronger. Strong enough to protect the ones he loved, as well as himself. He wouldn't return to Skyrim until 15 years later, when destiny calls him back.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Fucking, finally! This shit took way to long. As you can probably tell, the ending is rushed. I just needed to get this chapter over with. I've had this thing on the burner since last year, and I've never gotten around to finishing.**

 **Anyway, like I stated at the beginning, shouts out to Ryujomaru15 for helping me figure this and the plot of the story out.**

 **For those of you who follow me for the other story, Tales of the Sweet and Sour, I'm working on that right now. Ryujomaru15 is also helping me with that. Despite this though, I apologise for any grammatical errors that slipped by.**

 **So, I'm about to go and continue that. Hope you enjoyed. After I finish that chapter I'll start on the second chapter for this story. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. As always, I'm open for any type of criticism. Harsh, Passive, death threats. I want all the smoke.**

 **See you guys later. Toodaloo.**


End file.
